


Somebody That I Used to Know

by whenisayvolyousaytronvol



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I like to think I'm funny, M/M, basically everything's the same, keith thinks lance's name is taylor, kinda au but only the dialogue is changed, pidge is mentioned because she's a little gremlin, shiro's kinda there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenisayvolyousaytronvol/pseuds/whenisayvolyousaytronvol
Summary: In which Keith thinks Lance's name is Taylor. It's not.





	Somebody That I Used to Know

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like 10 minutes lmao

"Nope. No, you - No, no, no. No, you don't. I'm saving Shiro."

Once he recovered from the momentary shock of hearing someone else's voice, Keith internally groaned. He had intended this to be a quick mission. He would infiltrate the ship, knock out the guards and scientists, and leave. In and out.

He had not planned for someone  _else_  to show up and interrupt him just as he was about to make his exit.

Whatever. He didn't have time for some random guy to save  _his_ brother just to show off some heroics.

Keith looked up and saw a familiar face. He had dark skin, short brown hair, and a green jacket paired with jeans. He couldn't place the name, but he had definitely seen him before. For some foreign reason, he felt butterflies in his stomach, as if they had been resurrected after dying a long time ago.

The man put his arm around Shiro's right side as Keith supported his left. Keith was slightly fed up. He was able to do this by himself.

"Who are you?"

The other almost looked offended. "Who am I?" He said in disdain. Keith felt something stirring in the back of his head. He knew this person. His name was... "Uh, the name's—"

He cut him off, suddenly remembering something. "Oh, wait. I remember you. You're Taylor. You're a cargo pilot."

He heard someone snicker and say "Oh my God," which he attributed to a short girl with light brown hair and glasses standing in the doorway. A big guy wearing a yellow shirt nudged her with his elbow and exclaimed "Pidge!" like he was an exasperated mother.

"First of all, I—" He paused. "Wait, what did you say?"

Keith was puzzled. What had he said? "Uh, you're a cargo pilot?"

The man shook his head, looking just as confused as he felt. "No, no, before that."

This just unnecessary. "You're Taylor?"

The other's eyebrows furrowed. "No, my name is Lance."

"Oh." Oops. That was mildly embarrassing. 

The two stood there for a few seconds, almost forgetting about the heavy 25 year old man balanced between them.

Lance shuffled his feet and nodded his head at Shiro. "We should probably..."

Keith blinked. "Oh. Uh, yeah."

And so they continued on.

**Author's Note:**

> this is stupid and has probably been done before but i thought it was funny so here it is  
> i love this headcanon byeeee


End file.
